Long Term
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: Some times there exist a certain relationship that is made for long term.


Title: Long Term

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Shokugeki no Soma

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

"What's with the long face, Erina-sama?" her ever loyal and trusted secretary looked at her worriedly as she stare longingly at the framed photo of her and her ever clingy lover who has been away for five months to attend a personal request by his father.

"What is taking him so long?" she whined.

Hisako went to sit across her, and smiled, "I'm sure he has reasonable and logical excuse to such long absence, besides he has been calling you every night, correct?"

"He does, it's just the fact, I'm not used to sleeping alone anymore." She buried her face to her arm over her desk and groaned.

"Have a relationship like yours is not just a simple, boyfriend and girlfriend isn't it?" Hisako asked.

"We're on a stage that I feel its permanent." She groaned again and blushed.

"Well, our friends see it that you guys are married without papers, and if you ask the students, they'd say the same."

"That bad huh?" Erina looked up.

"Have you seen yourself with him? Goodness, it makes me want to search my own Yukihira too!" she pouted and Erina giggled, "Now, if you are done sulking, you have a meeting to attend to by noon, and after that you have to attend to your students in the first year.

"At least this will keep me company." She sighed and went on to her daily duties as Chairwoman.

With her meeting gone well, with her client asking for her bodyguard that is always with her, she declined the title and called him her over protective lover who offers to be her bodyguard and driver, and it shocked her client to know that he is the current first seat.

However later that afternoon, with her class dismissed early, the girls went to her as they noticed she has been down, and tried to cheer her up, "Yukihira-senpai, might be really held up on what Saiba-sama made him do!" the other girl with short hair tried to reason with her, they easily knew what was her problem as she kept on sighing through the class while they cook her the food she instructed them to make, the sighs were paired with the short recording clips Soma had been taking with her throughout their outings and dates.

"I guess, but what I'm worried about is he is doing a certain favor for his father in a military base camp and I don't know what he is doing there!" she groaned.

"My dad, is in the military since I was a girl, and he now serves as a platoon commander, I know for a fact that Japanese soldiers are not for war, but rather for self-defense, they don't get sent to anywhere and if Yukihira-sama is in camp, I bet he'll be fine there… except…"

"Except?" Erina's breath hitched in anxiety.

"Except the training camp…" the girl bit her lip wanting to muse at the Chairwoman worrying for her dear first seat.

"Training were harsh right?" another of the girls asked, "So… if he does all those things… then he might have those nice muscles~" the blonde squeak, obviously having a huge crush to the cocky first seat, Erina's eyes twitched.

"Although he told he he is there helping the nutritionist as a request by Saiba-sama." Erina cleared, "But it is good to know even he is in camp, he will be fine." She sighed.

She then showed them his recent photo that he sent, he was with his new found friends, all wearing combat uniform and boots, with their jungle camouflage tactical vest, Soma with a huge tactical backpack matching his green beret, the boys were smiling, all except Soma carried ammunition.

Erina in her own way was proud he earn some pathes that matched the others, he may be honorary but he formed brotherhood with those young men.

Salamat!

* * *

With her parting with the students she wanted to walk back to her mansion alone, as she wanted to have time for herself, she wasn't yet out of the campus but rather the school park with students buzzing around with their friends – two huge and modified vehicles were convoyed, one up front is a black Toyota FJ Cruiser and followed by a bigger custom two door - Wrangler jeep, both vehicles pulled over in front of her which gave her a scare.

She gasped when a person in combat boots stepped out the first vehicle and run up to her embracing her tightly, "Soma!" she held him so tight that he gave the same to her, muffled I love yous and I miss yous were exchanged, she gave a good look at him and blushed seeing him in uniform; sleeves folded up to his biceps and seing he grew muscular throughout that five months being away, he held her tightly and carried her to his arm, she did not mind as she missed him so much, "Where did you get the car?" she asked.

"A gift from my cousin, he has been insistent that I take it home, and besides I think it would be a good use for you, since I don't want you getting in trouble with my motor bike." He admitted.

"I love your bike!" she pouted and he kissed her out in public.

"I know, but when we need to have a long drive we need to have a much more comfortable thing for you." He argued and she sighed as it was true, she took the beret off of him.

"You cut your hair shorter."

"They need to, they said I'll be helping the special and elite squad make edible yet appealing food to boost their morals in cases of missions, and I became part of the team in training." He pointed, "Also, my cousin Shinjirou, is here with me."

Another guy in the same state came out to his more elaborate and tactical armed vehicle, Erina looked amazed at the two door Wrangler Jeep - painted in matted camouflage green, front hood had been railed by thick metal off-road bumper attached with GME antenna and D rings, the vehicle was armed with a snorkel exhaust, windshield light bar and the roof has thick tactical roof rack, with a military multi tool folding shovel mounted at the side of the rack, with another multi tool axe.

Brown Caterpillar work boots, khaki cargo pants, simple v-neck shirt and a flat bill cap – the guy with deep cerulean eyes and blonde hair foreigner stepped out the jeep, "That's the cousin that gave me the Cruiser." Soma informed, "He owns a garage and just got off the military even without our grandfather's permission." He sighed.

"Grandfather? Siba-sama's?" Erina confused, Soma never talks about his own family.

"No, my mom's, he's upset with the old man, but learned to take my dad in since he knew my da never let go with my mom's hand that time." Erina felt she touched a sensitive matter.

Erina greeted the said cousin in English but the other laughed, "Hi to you too…" he speaks Japanese, when suddenly someone dropped an arm full of pans and pots causing a loud crash, the said cousin bolted and hid under his jeep, arms around his head for protection, Erina looked worried when Soma gently placed her down and crawled to where his cousin is, patting his back, the other grew a little jumpy, but calmed down.

Soma helped his cousin out after, and explained his traumas from where he has been deployed as one of the Elite Force under the United Nations, "Why don't we talk about it over dinner?" asked by Erina and Soma helped her up the new car that will be servicing her for all her and Hisako's routine.

Heading to the Polar Star Dorm, Erina with the rest of the Dormers with Hisako welcomed Soma and his cousin – happily sharing dinner and some drinks with the crazy crew, suddenly loud gushes of helicopter and lights went through the windows of the dining when, "Oh no… they found me…" Shinjirou muttered and shook his head with a sigh.

"That quick?" Soma chuckled and remained calm while Erina was confused holding on to him nervously, "Better get out and surrender while they're not down here." Soma chuckled.

"Too late." Sighed his cousin and greeted men in uniform, "I'm not too happy to see you lots…" his eye twitched, the foreign men chuckled and another replied in English with Italian accent.

The girls calmed down and stared at the three men who bust in the Dorm to get Soma's cousin, clad in heavy combat uniform, and ammunition rig vest and rifles, "Well, finding you was a little challenge." The Italian accent man spoke.

"In my defense, I was not hiding, I was in my garage the whole time…" un-amused.

"Nikiforov wouldn't like what you said since he was the one who had been grueling to find you." Laughed by the said guy while the others secured some landing area for them to settle, Soma assisted pointing at the wide ground for the CH-53 helicopter aircraft.

"Tell Nikiforov that the guy you are forcing to do the dirty job is ironically scared of explosions." Soma teased, "And by the way, how's Siluca, Theo-san?"

"Great! We're going to get married in summer and we're about to invite you and your lady to be in our entourage."

"Woah, that was quick!" Soma chuckled, "By the way, Erina, this is my good friend and childhood buddy, Theo, I met him when my mother took me to Venice Italy with grandfather to meet his dad, over there is another friend of mine, his name is Otsukinoki, Mogami Marx, yes he's half." He chuckled, "I met him when we were in diapers and he was a heavy eater."

Erina met all the boys and surprisingly they were close to her boyfriend and they treated her as if she was part of their brotherhood and family.

After they left, loading the Jeep to the helicopter, Erina finally had Soma to herself – both now tangled in bed and Erina laid on top of him, listening as he tells her how his mother side is actually affiliated with the military as his grandfather used to be the Japanese Minister of Defense and his poor cousin who's born in a foreign land was his pawn to his own plans, while the Yukihira diner was his mother and father's little haven which gave Soma a normal life as a boy in an average family.

With the story behind being told by him, she now appreciates the place even more, for the past year, the Diner became his and hers as well, "I know, mom would've love to meet you." Soma kissed her hand which not too long ago was placed with a ring.

With both reuniting Erina finally got her beauty sleep since her favorite pillow is finally home.

~END~


End file.
